


valentine.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [60]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine.

Valentine's Day is the hardest. Charles inevitably thinks of all the ways they could have spent the holiday, away from the children and away from the stress of their lives. He envisions cheesy hotel rooms with heart-shaped beds in the Poconos, or an expensive suite in the Waldorf in New York City, something with enough rooms and space to give them adequate cover. He thinks of champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries, and falling into bed to consummate their love yet again. And that's usually when he tears his mind away from the fantasy, because it can never be, and it hurts.


End file.
